


Ethereal

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Supernatural Being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: Her dazzling green eyes peered into his with quiet knowledge and warmth. When her touch fell away, his wounds had healed, and she continued on.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



The cave was dark.

The only sounds that filled it were the distant dripping of water, promising a water source not far ahead and the sound of his ragged breathing, scraping with exhaustion in his throat. He was bleeding, he knew that, and he wouldn’t make it much farther if he gave in to the fatigue. 

But the darkness began to dissipate, and Poe turned over his shoulder to see a woman approaching him, her body outlined in light. If there was any sense left in him, he would have ran, but he was frozen, mesmerized by her striking features, both exceedingly beautiful and plain. Freckles like constellations decorated her high cheekbones, and her chocolate brown waves blew in a wind that was unseen.

When she stopped, he could feel her breath on his face as she lifted a hand to his shoulder. Her dazzling green eyes peered into his with quiet knowledge and warmth. When her touch fell away, his wounds had healed, and she continued on. 

“Wait!” He cried, reaching out to her as she went, his heartbeat thrumming wildly in his chest. She paused and turned back with an ethereal smile painting her face. “Who are you?”

She laughed, and the sound warmed him.

“My name is, Rey,” she looked down, appearing sad. “But do not fear, Poe Dameron. We will meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Draco!!
> 
> (Not the typical birthday drabble but I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
